1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit and a packaging bag for packaging the lens-fitted photo film unit.
2. Background Arts
A lens-fitted photo film unit is known as a handy camera preloaded with unexposed photo film. A so-called knocking-type shutter device has been adopted to the lens-fitted photo film unit to simplify its structure.
The lens-fitted photo film unit is packaged in a packaging bag called a gusset bag as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 5-204042, No. 7-104436, and No. 2002-341493. The gusset bag contains the lens-fitted photo film unit in an airtight fashion by shaping a moisture-proof packaging material into a rectangular shape and applying a sealing process, in which both side edge portions of the packaging material are overlapped and sealed. Ornamental printing, which includes a product logo and designs of patterns, etc., is often printed on the opposite side of a sealing section, to which the sealing process is applied, of the gusset bag.
A taking lens of the lens-fitted photo film unit may be damaged due to a shock of falling or colliding against another product during distribution. In view of the above problem, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 5-204042 discloses that the sealing section of the gusset bag is formed to cover the taking lens of the lens-fitted photo film unit for protection.
The conventional gusset bag uses a film, which is made of aluminum foil overlaid with a thin resin layer, as a packaging material being resistant to light and moisture. Therefore, the lens-fitted photo film unit is not observable through the conventional gusset bag. However, a packaged product with an excellent appearance is preferred recently.
In view of the above problems, a packaging bag for the lens-fitted photo film unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 7-104436 uses a packaging material made of laminated transparent films, and has a transparent window section formed in a portion covering the front of the lens-fitted photo film unit. The packaging material except the transparent window section is printed with opaque ink. A user can observe the lens-fitted photo film unit through the transparent window section. Accordingly the packaged product enhances its appearance by the excellent design of the lens-fitted photo film unit through the transparent window section.
A shutter blade of the lens-fitted photo film unit may be opened by, for instance, the shock of falling during distribution. Therefore, when an optically transparent packaging material is used for the packaging bag, a first frame of the photo film may be exposed by daylight through the taking lens in case that the shutter blade is accidentally opened. In view of the above problems, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2002-341493 discloses the use of an opaque cap, which is attached to the taking lens of the lens-fitted photo film unit, along with the use of the transparent gusset bag in order to prevent the photo film from being exposed accidentally.
The lens-fitted photo film unit and the packaging bag, which contains the lens-fitted photo film unit, are expected to have improved design quality and enhanced appearance. However, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 5-204042 has not touched upon ornamental and design aspects of the packaging bag. Further, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 7-104436 and No. 2002-341493 merely disclose the transparent window section of the packaging bag to make the lens-fitted photo film unit observable from outside, so that whole design of the packaged product cannot be improved unless the lens-fitted photo film unit itself has an excellent design.
Further, the gusset bag provided with the transparent window is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-104436 and No. 2002-341493. However, when using the above-mentioned gusset bag, the film may be deteriorated due to heat-induced fog, or parts of the lens-fitted photo film unit may be deformed due to heat, as temperature inside the gusset bag rises while daylight passes through the transparent window section of the gusset bag. Therefore, the lens-fitted photo film unit packaged in the above-mentioned gusset bag cannot be displayed in a place exposed to direct sunlight such as outdoors, but is sold only in indoor shops.
Furthermore, when a transparent packaging bag is used, an operation member for switching on/off a flash circuit, which is provided on the front of the lens-fitted photo film unit, is also observed from outside. When the lens-fitted photo film unit packaged in the transparent packaging bag is displayed in the shop, the operation member may be pushed to turn on the flash circuit so that its power source may be wasted.
Therefore, the packaging bag for the lens-fitted photo film unit disclosed in the above references has difficulties in improving the design quality. Further, the conventional packaging bag lacks proper measures to prevent heat, light, and a waste of the power source, so that the lens-fitted photo film unit packaged in the above-mentioned packaging bag cannot be displayed outdoors.